Spiders‘ Life
Klappentext Ronja ist ein ganz normales Mädchen. Naja, fast ganz normal. Tags über quält sie sich durch die Schule und versucht, ihrer Feindin Lena aus dem Weg zu gehen. Aber in der Nacht wird sie von einer Spinne besucht. Sie heißt Isabell und ihr Königreich braucht dringend Hilfe... Hierarchie im Schattenkönigreich Anführer König: Rain Königin: Crystal Hohe Posten Botinnen: Ra, Askja, Laruna Trainer: Sun, Res, Fairy, Oio Gelehrte: Nuria, Secret, Merle, Kadaschi, Ewa Jäger Geierjäger: Farrel, Obsidia, Micky, Laran, Jean Sonnenjäger: Robin, Ruby, Dorn, Stern, Ozon Gewöhnliche Jäger: Wind, Erde, Luft, Fire, Kira, Wallisi Mütter und Auszubildende Auszubildende: Ti, Rose, Isabell, Jane, River, Tilo, Mond Mütter: Senkju: Mutter von Hawa und Glanz Skyline: Mutter von Blume, Tiger und Tannenzapfen Killy: Mutter von Soul und Ash Junge werden von ihren Müttern getrennt, da es der natürlicher Instinkt der Jungtiere ist, ihre Mutter zu fressen. Daher werden sie in Höhlen gesperrt und von den Sonnenjägern durch Gitter ernährt. Erst wenn der Instinkt nachlässt, werden die Jungen herausgelassen und zu Auszubildenden!!! Erstes Kapitel Lange Beine, schwarze Haare, scharfe Krallen. Sie ist groß, sehr groß. Mein Herz pocht wie verrückt, doch das scheint sie nicht zu stören. Eine Schweißperle kullert meine Wange hinunter. Jetzt! Sie bewegt sich. Ihr Körper dreht sich. Dann starre ich in acht fette, schwarze Augen. Ein Schimmer liegt darin, der es mir kalt den Rücken herunterlaufen lässt. Sie sitzt auf meinem Gesicht. Ihre Bauchhaare berühren meinen Mund. Ich wage nicht zu atmen, ich habe zu große Angst. Ihre Beine bewegen sich. Sie krabbelt über mein Kinn, meinen Hals, bis auf mein Herz. Es pocht immer schneller. Sie wippt leicht auf und ab, getragen von meinem Herzschlag. Plötzlich verschwindet sie einfach, sie ist weg! Ich bleibe die ganze Nacht stocksteif in meinem Bett liegen, doch die Spinne kehrt nicht zurück. Meine Mutter kommt in mein Zimmer und ruft mich zum Frühstück. Langsam stehe ich auf und schlüpfe aus meinem Nachthemd. Mein weißes T-Shirt und die schwarz-weiß gemusterte Leggins liegen schon bereit. Ich ziehe sie mir an und gehe in die Küche. Mama, Papa, und Celia, meine zwei Jahre jüngere Schwester unterhalten sich. Doch ich sitze einfach nur still da und löffle mein Müsli. Meine ältere Schwester Lara kommt in den Raum, auch sie isst stumm ihren Toast. Meine Mutter Valeria schaut uns fröhlich an. „Na, ihr zwei, wieder ein wunderschöner neuer Tag, hm?“, sagt sie begeistert. Missmutig schaue ich aus dem Fenster. „Mama, es regnet“, knurre ich und wende mich wieder meinem Müsli zu. „Na, dann wird es ja höchste Zeit, dass ihr die weinenden Engel wieder aufmuntert!“, ruft sie und Lara verdreht die Augen. „Deine kleinen, süßen Engel weinen gleich nie mehr, wenn ich ihnen den Hals umdrehe!“, sagt sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Unsere Mutter ist extrem gläubig und behandelt uns wie vier jährige Kinder. Und weil das nicht genug ist, verhätscheln Mama und Papa Celia wie einen ihrer süßen Engelchen, die nur aufhören zu weinen, wenn man ihnen alles kauft, was sie wollen. Aber das absolut schlimmste an meiner Mutter ist ihr entsetzlicher Enthusiasmus. In jeder Situation sieht sie nur etwas schönes und das geht mir tierisch AUF DEN WECKER!!! Ich stehe wortlos auf und verschwinde wieder in meinem Zimmer. Seit ich mich geweigert habe, auch nur einen Fuß in unser Bad zu setzen, weil dort Celia alles immer mit ihren schönen, neuen Sachen vollstopft, haben Mama und Papa die absolute Notlösung in die Realität gesetzt. Ich hatte nicht mal genug Platz, um einen Nagellack irgendwo zu platzieren. Selbst in der DUSCHE stehen überall die neuen Shampoos, Spülungen und Seifen von Celia herum. Deshalb bekam ich mein eigenes Bad. Dazu musste ich zwar die kleine, leere Vorratskammer säubern, in die man durch eine Tür in meinem Zimmer kommt, doch es hat sich gelohnt. Dort ist jetzt mein eigenes Waschbecken, meine eigene Toilette und meine eigene Dusche. Ich habe sogar eine vollkommen freie Fläche für Haargummis, Deos (hab nur zwei, aber gut), meine drei Handcremes, Ohrringe und Nagellacke. Vielleicht sollte ich aber zuerst mal etwas klarstellen: Ich bin keine Fashiontussi, die sich auf jeden neuen Lippgloss von Calvin Klein stürzt. Ich heiße Ronja, Ronja Rauch. Ich bin 11 Jahre alt. Oh, ich meine natürlich elf Jahre alt, denn Zahlen bis zwölf schreibt man ja immer aus, wie meine Deutschlehrerin Frau Eggers bei jedem Aufsatz so treffend bemerkt. Meine Haare und Augen sind dunkelbraun. Ich bin weder besonders gut in der Schule, noch bin ich besonders beliebt. Ich bin auch (aus mir unerfindlichen Gründen) die offizielle Erzfeindin von Lena Rossas. Sie bezeichnet mich als geschmacklosestes Geschöpf unter Gottes himmlischen Himmeln. AARRGGH!!! Wenn ich das nur höre: unter Gottes himmlischen Himmeln. Sie sagt, ich habe den Verstand einer Kuh. Pah, dabei liegt ihr IQ unter dem eines verbrannten Marshmallows (ich hasse Marshmallows!). Ich stehe nun vor meinem Schrank und betrachte mich in meinem Ganzkörperspiegel. Ich finde mich nicht besonders hübsch. Ein einfaches Mädchen. Ich dachte immer, es ist unmöglich, beliebt und gut in der Schule zu sein und gleichzeitig super nett. Ich habe mir Lena als Beispiel genommen: Sie ist die beliebteste Zicke der Schule, aber sie ist nicht gut in fast allen Fächern, außer Religion (da ist sie ein Ass), und sie ist zu fast allen ein menschenfressendes EINHORN. Außen lieblich, und innen völlig BÖSE! Aber mir und meiner besten Freundin Laura Trage wurde letzte Woche am Freitag in der letzten Stunde genau das Gegenteil bewiesen. Ein neues Mädchen soll heute in unsere Klasse kommen. Und dabei handelt es sich um niemanden geringeren als Sara Hellagbrunn. Sie ist bekannt geworden, durch einen Artikel in der `Stars and Fashion for Girls`, einem Magazin, dass alle Mädchen, und auch einige Jungs aus unserer Schule lesen. In dieser wöchentlichen Zeitschrift war gerade das Monatsthema `Magisch`, und Sara hatte einen Wettbewerb gewonnen, bei dem sie einige Zeichnungen von selbst erfundenen Fabeltieren eingereicht hatte. Und darüber hatte die `Stars and Fashion for Girls` einen Artikel geschrieben. Und prompt war Sara super bekannt und beliebt an der Schule. Sie wechselt zu uns, weil sie umgezogen ist, und das ist ein absoluter HIGHLIGHT! Alle denken, dass sie nur mit Lena und ihren BFFs abhängen wird, da sie so beliebt ist. Einmal wurde sie auch im Fernsehen wegen ihres großes Erfolgs interviewt, und da war sie so nett. Und das sagen alle Zeitschriften über sie. Also, Sara ist nett, super beliebt UND sie ist eine EINSER-SCHÜLERIN!!! Ich seufze und kämme mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Dann putze ich schnell die Zähne und wasche mich. Meine Tasche habe ich gestern schon gepackt. Schnell schlüpfe ich in die weißen Pumas und rufe: „Ich bin weg!“ Ich schließe die Tür bevor meine Mutter mir einen Abschiedskuss auf die Stirn schmatzen und mir in einer ewigen Umarmung die Luft abschnüren kann. Lara geht immer als erste aus dem Haus, sie trifft sich noch mit ein paar Kumpels. Darunter auch ihr Freund Joseph. Celia wird von meinen Eltern GEFAHREN. Meine Eltern sagen, hinter jeder Ecke lauert eine Gefahr, mit der eine Neunjährige nicht zu recht kommt. Ich bin in einem Alter, in dem man die härteste Zeit als Minderjährige durchstehen muss: Bis man circa zehn ist, wird man von den Eltern verhätschelt, bis der Arzt kommt. Wenn man zwischen 14 und 18 ist, beachten einen die Eltern nicht wirklich, aber man darf schon fast alles Machen. Zwischen 10 und 14 wird man von den Eltern bei Seite geschoben, aber man darf noch nicht alleine Schoppen, oder, wie Lara, sich vor der Schule mit Freunden treffen. Zumindest ist das bei meiner Familie so. Ich hab das Glückslos der Welt gezogen. 2. Kapitel Als ich in der Schule ankomme, wartet Lena mit Mary und Sophie an der Tür. Hinter ihnen stehen bestimmt hundert Schüler, und warten auf die Ankunft von Sara. Als Lena mich entdeckt, flüstert sie Mary etwas ins Ohr und diese beginnt lautstark zu lachen. „He, Ronja, was hast du denn da an? War das vor einem oder vor zwei Jahren das letzte Mal in? Oh, entschuldige, ich kann das ja gar nicht beurteilen, ich war vor dreißig Jahren noch nicht auf der Welt.“ Sie starrt auf die Leggins, und ich verdrehe die Augen. Mary und Sophie verfügten über den Verstand eines Kaugummis. Sie tun alles für Lena, sie würden sogar ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken in eine Mülltonne springen, wenn Lena es will.. Ich laufe weiter bis zu Laura, die einen Platz ganz vorne ergattert hat. Sie flüstert mir zu: „Was meinst du, was wird sie wohl anhaben? Wahrscheinlich ist sie noch ekelhafter als Lena, und tut in den Shows und Interviews nur so nett.“ Ich nicke. „Wahrscheinlich trägt sie eine schwarze Lederjacke mit einem super kurzen Croptop darunter. Dazu eine weiße, total ausgefranste weiße Shorts. Eine schwarze Seidenstrumpfhose und hochhackige Schuhe. Total gebräunte Arme und Beine. Und eine super komplizierte Frisur mit Haarreif. Und eine dicke Kette und Ohrringe aus Gold.“ Wir beide müssen kichern. Plötzlich ruft jemand: „Da kommt sie!“ Ein einstimmiges Kreischen ertönt und verstummt sofort wieder, als Sara Hellagbrunn den Vorraum der Schule betritt. Erstaunt blickt sie die vielen Schüler an. Ich stockte. Sara hatte einen bordeauxroten Pulli an, der ihr knapp über den Bauchnabel geht.. Darunter schaute ein graues Top hervor, das etwas über die Hüfte geht. Eine hellgraue eng anliegende Leggins und ganz kurze, schwarze Sneakersocken. Dann schwarze Adidas Schuhe. Sie hat kleine, dunkelblaue Ohrringe und eine dünne, silberne Halskette mit einem Rosenanhänger. Ihre Haare sind dunkelblond und offen. Außerdem hatte sie eine lässige, schwarz-grau getigerte Mütze an. Ihre Schultasche ist grau und hängt über einer Schulter. Lena kommt auf sie zu und umarmt sie. „Wie schön das du da bist, Herzchen. Komm, ich zeige dir die Schule. Ich bin Lena Rossas.“ Sara weicht ein paar Schritte zurück. Kategorie:By Wildblüte Kategorie:Geschichten